


Miracles

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Request Meme, Sort Of, spirit Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: An unfortunate event leaves Yuuri mourning at the side of Victor's hospital bed.





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> A request for angst comes to a fluff writer. This is what you get :) 
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? Please visit me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)
> 
> Please consider checking out my other works!  
> [Be my chef, Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102205/chapters/22504352) Restaurant AU – complete  
> [Law Firm of Katsuki, Nikiforov & Chulanont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084109/chapters/24724854) Law Firm AU – WIP  
> [Katsuki’s Pet Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403003/chapters/25540758) Pet Store AU - WIP  
> [Prize Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161275/chapters/32640531) MMA AU WIP  
> [Love and Puns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921047) Chemistry Partner AU – complete  
> [The Infamous Dick Weasel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574853) Satire Smut Fic  
> [The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/series/674243) 28 works of the Domestic Life of Victuuri  
> [Crusaders of Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/series/804513) My collaboration series with artist [magical-mistral](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)
> 
> Plus many more for other ships!

Everyone said Victor was a hero. He was a hero to his country. He was a hero to the skaters who looked up to him. He was Yuuri’s hero for so many reasons.

Exactly thirty-two days ago, Victor had become a different kind of hero.

Victor had walked one block from their DC hotel, in search of late night snacks and other supplies, leaving Yuuri with a lingering kiss and a promise for more when he returned. He had happily walked down the street, marveling at the level of activity still buzzing around even at the late hour. The bell had sounded as he pushed opened the glass door and he had smiled at the sleepy clerk as he made his way into the first aisle.

No one had seen the gunman enter the small convenience store.

The shots rang through the bright space, haphazard and sloppy in their aim. A small child, terrified and crying, escaped his mother’s arms and sprinted toward the door. In what the police would describe as a heroic decision, Victor threw himself from the floor, tackling the child and taking a bullet in his back.

The shooter was taken down exactly ten minutes after entering the store.

Victor was loaded on a stretcher in critical condition four minutes after that.

The child he protected was unharmed, as was the child’s mother.

Victor was a hero.

These were the facts that the police had presented to Yuuri as they stood stoically in the hospital waiting room. Yuuri had remained equally as stoic, his jaw clenched against the desire to scream at them and his throat pinched around the cries that begged to escape. When they left, offering their prayers for Victor’s recovery, Yuuri could only nod.

Victor was a hero.

And the odds that Victor was going to live were slim to none.

Thirty-one days ago, Victor was finally wheeled into a hospital room where he remained supported by beeping machines which kept his heart beating and the air moving through his lungs. He could do neither of these things on his own. For a man who always prided himself on his independence, he was now solely dependent on these machines to keep him alive.

Still, Victor looked beautiful in sleep. Yuuri kept his hair combed and his nails trimmed. He made sure that Victor’s sheets were clean and that his face was washed. Every day, Yuuri arrived at the hospital with a new armful of books and every night, he kissed Victor on the forehead, whispering _I love you_ before going back to his hotel to spend the night awake in his bed.

For every hour Victor remained asleep, Yuuri’s mind seemed determined to keep him awake.

Victor floated in the room, unattached to his body and unable to touch Yuuri. This fact killed him every time Yuuri forced back tears and Victor wished that he could cry tears of his own. He wasn’t dead, but he wasn’t alive, and try as he might, Victor couldn’t find a way back into his body.

His head mirrored the movements of Yuuri’s when the doctor walked into the room. He was a short man, bald except for unfortunate spots of hair above his ears. Victor wanted to tell him that being completely bald would be a much better look, but Victor couldn’t communicate with anyone at the moment.

“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” the doctor spoke with sympathy, placing a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “We need to discuss your options.”

“He is going to wake up.” Even though Yuuri whispered, the fierce belief in his words burned through the room. Victor could feel Yuuri’s determination, and he wished that he could reach out to thank Yuuri for his confidence.

“Your husband suffered life-threatening injuries. Even with the bullet removed, it would take a miracle for him to come out of this alive. It is a miracle that his body has hung on this long.” He didn’t speak in the same matter-of-fact way that Victor was used to hearing from the trainers at the rink. This man cared about the people in front of him, and Victor appreciated that even as he hated every word coming from his mouth.

“He is coming back,” Yuuri spoke without looking up, his gaze narrowed on Victor’s face and his fingers lacing tightly into Victor’s limp ones. Victor longed to be able to feel the callouses on Yuuri’s palms and the inevitable cold of Yuuri’s hand. Silently, he ghosted toward Yuuri, trying without success to touch Yuuri’s cheek.

“Alright,” the doctor’s shoulders dropped as he spoke, “I will check in on you both tomorrow.” He disappeared around the curtain, leaving them alone again.

“He’s right you know.”

Victor startled at the voice next to him, the feeling of familiarity washing over him as he turned.

The visage of his mother, glowing in an unearthly light, hung in the air. “Your body has been badly damaged. It would take a miracle for it to survive.”

“Mother?” Victor’s eyes were wide as he moved toward her. She looked as young and beautiful as Victor remembered, and her voice awakened the child inside of him, making him crave nothing more than her touch. When she opened her arms, Victor collapsed into them, surprised to find that he didn’t go through her. “How? Why are you here?”

“You know why I’m here, Victor,” she stroked her fingers through his hair, the same way she had done when he was a toddler and unable to fall asleep. “Someone has to lead you.”

A peaceful calm settled over Victor as he continued to rest his cheek on his mother’s shoulder, letting himself be soothed by her caresses. He was facing the wall away from Yuuri, only mildly registering the light that was beginning to pour into the room.

“There won’t be any pain,” his mother spoke softly near his ear, “no more expectations, no more pressure. You won’t have to worry about the ugliness in the world anymore. We can be together.”

Memories of bed time stories and cookie baking floated into Victor’s mind, making him feel small and secure in his mother’s arms. She made it sound so easy; moving on, letting go of the world and going somewhere that promised happiness.

A sniffle broke through the clouded haze of Victor’s mind. Raising his head, he pulled away from his mother’s arms to look at Yuuri.

“Vitya,” Yuuri wiped a hand under his eyes, the tears pouring down his cheeks as he choked on his words. “Vitya, I don’t want you to hurt and I will take all of the pain of losing you if it means that you won’t feel any. I love you, Vitya. No matter what, you’ll always be my miracle.” Dropping his head on the bed, Yuuri began to sob, releasing tears that Victor had watched him lock away for the last thirty-two days.

“I can’t.” Stepping away from his mother, Victor moved toward the bed, heart breaking as he watched Yuuri sob. “Maybe it is easier where you want to take me, but that’s selfish too. I have more to offer. I have a life to live with Yuuri. I can’t go.” Pain, hot and burning shot through Victor’s ethereal form, causing him to double over toward his physical body.

“Vitya,” his mother smiled softly, always understanding in the same way she was in life, “it was always your choice. I love you, my son. Be happy.”

The light blinked from the room, leaving nothing but the harshly artificial light of the hospital room. Victor remained curled over, hands gripping at his own ghost-like form, mouth opened in a silent scream.

Without warning he suddenly felt heavy. His vision was completely black, void of any details of the world around him. There was weight and wetness on the right side of his body, and he was being slightly shaken from the source of it. His ears rang with high-pitched hum, interrupted only by the sound of mechanical beeping. The peace that he had felt only moments before was gone, replaced by the feeling of being drugged and unable to lift his limbs.

Slowly, as if unsure of his own movements, Victor began to open his eyes.

Instead of being in front of him, Yuuri was next to him, forehead pressed against Victor’s hip as his stifled cries filled the room. Victor wanted to speak to him, but there was something in his throat preventing his mouth from moving. The desire to touch Yuuri overtook all of his other senses, and his fingers twitched with their effort to do so.

Yuuri jolted, sitting back at staring at Victor’s hand. Shocked and unbelieving, Yuuri glanced towards Victor’s face. He did a double take as he discovered Victor’s blue eyes staring back at him.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri clawed at a wire hanging near Victor’s head, jamming his hand onto the red button and screaming, “he’s awake!” before the voice on the other end could finish speaking. “Vitya, Vitya,” he chanted, crawling partly onto the bed, and cradling Victor’s face in his hand.

* * *

 

Forty-six days ago, Victor Nikiforov died twice on the operation table, coming back each time to the surprise of the entire medical staff.

Today, Victor Nikiforov was released to go home.

Victor was a hero.

But more than that, he had always been, and always would be, Yuuri’s miracle.  

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) for the look over this despite your hectic life!!


End file.
